


The Things we are Reminded Of

by Deltasector



Category: Actor RPF, American Singers RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Amnesia Patient Shawn, Angst, Lost Michael, M/M, Rare Pair, im sorry, sad fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltasector/pseuds/Deltasector
Summary: “because a song can take you back instantly to a moment, or a place, or even a person. no matter what else has changed in you or the world, that one song stays the same, just like that moment.”― Sarah DessenA Rare pair Fic that no one asked for but i did it anyway.





	

> “ _The last thing I remember was holding someone’s hand. I cant put a face to it but i-I I feel like that whoever is that person someone very very important to me._ ”
> 
>  
> 
> That was what he heard Shawn Mendes say when he asked him what was the last thing he remembered. Michael Johnston tried so hard not to cry in front of him when he listened to what Shawn said. He heard the bed move and shawn was looking at him looking serious like hes trying to break his brain remembering something, maybe that’s what he did because the next second he was screaming in both pain and stubbornness.
> 
>  
> 
> “ why cant I remember!?”. Michael immediately triedcalming him down. “ Hey, Hey don’t stress yourself out bab- I mean dude. You just woke up like yesterday and felt ready to talk earlier today and now you wanna send yourself back to comatose again?” Michael send to him while at the same time trying to make him lie down properly again. “ But I want to remember everything. I only know you because you told me your name but it feels unfair that I don’t you yet, I remember my family, my name, my siblings almost everything!, except what happened this past year.”
> 
>  
> 
> Michael’s heart constricted and he felt sick at shawns declaration but he tried to hide it as best he can. “ but I feel in my heart that I can trust you for some reason like theres something pulling in the back of my head trying to get out to give me the reason why I trust you so much but I cant remember, The nurse this morning told me that you were the one that sent me to the hospital and never left since then and that was almost 2 weeks ago, I was saved because of you but I know theres another reason why I trust you, are you like my bestfriend or something?”
> 
>  
> 
> Michael thought that if only he remembers the real reason why. “ _that should be me in that bed shawn not you! “_. He felt so sad but so hopeful at the same time and he just couldn’t take that right now. He feels a few tears building in his eye yet he willed it not to come out. He can breakdown later where Shawn cant see him. The doctors said not to stress him out and ease his memories bit by bit that’s why Michael’s holding back who he really is and they really are together because it might be too much for him and his brain could go into comatose again from the shock of it.
> 
>  
> 
> So he tried to get up and made an excuse about going to the cafeteria to get some food to eat and asked shawn if wanted something too. “Nah im good, My mom came in earlier when you left this morning and brought some home cooked food with her so im kinda full” shawn said but his face looking serious he spoke again “ im uh sorry I guess? If I said anything that coudlve hurt you?. “ Michael just looked puzzled. “ See you may be good at pretending your ok but I can see it in your eyes that I said something to hurt you and im sorry or maybe I haven’t said anything that you look like that but the point is please stop pretending and tell me if hurt you, im trying to remember who you are and its sad that I see you so sad but I don’t know what I did so im sorry ok?
> 
>  
> 
> And with that Michael just couldn’t stay there anymore. His heart just  couldn’t take it “ Yeah, its fine don’t worry about it, its more because of myself than you trust me ok?, its just a little hard I guess you not remembering anything this past year, me your new friends and stuff. But I really understand so don’t you worry one bit about me ok?.” Shawn just nodded and get comfy on his bed. Michael walks to the door but before he could get out Shawn calls his attention again. “ Thank you. I might not remember everything but I have a feeling that your something special like a best friend I hope I could remember faster so that – “ he points to his bandaged head “-what ever happened to this. You saved me from it making me permanently dead so thanks again Mickey. Wait I can call you that right? Or is that someone else entirely I don’t know what I just said. Sorry if that’s another person.”
> 
>  
> 
> Michael was trying so hard not to breakdown at this point ‘Mickey’ was the pet name shawn used only to him and no one else and for him to say that was just so uplifting but at the same time heartbreaking because he doesn’t remember the real reason of the name. “ yeah mickey’s fine. Im gonna go now ill be back later get some rest ok? It might help you remember more stuff ba- Shawn. As soon as he closed the door he slumped to it and started crying and sobbing so hard. “ I love you babe, please remember me soon, im not done thanking you for what you did for me “
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work in writing a story. Im not very good im pretty sure but i just had this in my mind one day. I Really really really hope you guys like it XD and also none beta so if i have missing words or wrong spellings please have mercy XD.
> 
>  
> 
> im not sure if i want to continue this story somewhat. BUT if enough people like it maybe i will post another chapter. so comment down below if you like it and what are your thoughts and opinions about it. i would love to read them, it can really help me write better fics in the future if i decide that i have enough talent in that specific field hahaha.


End file.
